justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancerTheSinger/Guess The Lyrics
This takes inspiration of all the users on the wiki who did Guess the Lyrics. This is pretty simple so is just like the rules before. 1. Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it (Guessed by JDisbae: S&M by Rihanna) 2. Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy (Guessed by JDisbae: Cake by the Ocean by DNCE) 3. So cool in lying and we try try try 4. Your eyes are the size of the moon (Guessed by JDisbae: Nine in The Afternoon by Panic! at The Disco) 5. Love me hate me say what you want about me 6. Used to ride motorcycles (Guessed by JDisbae: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj) 7. Did you think that I would let you crawl right back into my bedroom (Guessed by JDisbae: You're Such A by Hailee Steinfeld) 8. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude but _________ (__________) by JDisbae: Tonight (I'm Lovin You) by Enrique Iglesias 9. Love oh love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you (Guessed by JDisbae: Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut) 10. In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day 11. We are the crowd, we're c-coming out (guessed by JDisbae: Paparazzi by Lady GaGa) 12. Champagne pouring over us 13. Go ahead and talk your s**t 14. And the whole wide world is whistling x 15. I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations 16. I can't take it, for the day I saw my heart start breaking no one saved me x 17. Haven't you ever heard of closing a ... Damn door. 18. I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don't's (Guessed by JDisbae: Moments by Tove Lo) 19. Built a fort out of sheets 20. I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words (Guessed by JDisbae: Stressed Out by Twenty Øne Piløts) 21. She sees them walking in a straight line 22. Who's that little mouse (Guessed by JDisbae: I'm An Albatraoz by AronChupa) 23. Take me down into your paradise (Guessed by JDisbae: Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato) 24. Are you ready? Ha! 25. I forgot how to turn it up up up (Guessed by JDisbae: Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson) 26. A kingdom of isolation (Guessed by JDisbae: Let It Go from Frozen) 27. Hunt you down eat you alive 28. There's nothing else I can say 29. I don't care 30. all the dirty dirty cheats of the world 31. I'm missing more than just your body 32. So if you're too school for cool 33. Warning: only JD: Meant To Be People know this: and the songs are not p0rn 34. Go head and tell all the skinny chickens that 35. I keep going to the river to pray 36. I'm searching for something that I can't reach X 37. You messed up x 38. Boombaboombaboom I got the 39: why you gotta be so Do not look up any of the lyrics online, this will be continued soon. These are all clean versions. If you have any lyric requests, Come on chat and PM me I'm so sorry I put stupid lyrics no one knew. Lyrics you wouldn't know have an x. I will be back with your correct guesses later Category:Blog posts